This Magic Moment
by DeadManHBK
Summary: One night. That's all it takes... Features The Undertaker


_(Okay..so this story is pretty much short, sweet, and to the point. Enjoy!)_

* * *

When Janie woke up, she saw it was about three in the morning. She looked around the room, wondering what she was doing in her boyfriend Gregory Calaway's room, when she suddenly remembered what happened between them, the thought of it making her grin. After being together for two years, they finally made love, and it had been incredible. As always, he was nothing short of perfect.

Realizing she needed to use the bathroom, she slipped on one of Greg's shirts that was lying on the floor, and quietly slipped out of the room and down the hall. She went into the bathroom, and relieved herself. She was washing her hands, when the door suddenly swung open, and she found Gregory's dad Mark standing there. Her heart started pounding when she saw he was wearing just a pair of boxers. God, he was hot! It was very much apparent Gregory has gotten his looks from him. The mere sight of Mark always made her turn to mush inside.

Mark was brought back when he found Janie standing there in the bathroom. She looked sexy as hell standing there in Gregory's shirt, and nothing else. He had known she came over to their house, because he had heard her and Gregory, and could see that she definitely had the morning after look going on. With wild, disheveled hair, skin that was still slightly flushed and swollen lips, it was clear as to what she and Gregory had done. He licked his lips as he took in her form. The shirt she was wearing showed off her sexy legs, and clung to her in all the right places. "Janie, what in the world are you doing here?" he finally managed to get out. It had been months since he last had sex. He was wanting her, and he was wanting her bad.

"I...I had came over a-after out date, t-to talk, and w-we lost track of t-time, so I just s-stayed here," she stammered, clearly uncomfortable.

Mark walked over to her, making her back up, and she squeaked when her back hit the wall. He stared at her for a few seconds, and then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "We both know that's a lie. You fucked him, didn't you?"

Janie gasped. "No! We didn't do anything like that, I swear."

Mark chuckled, the sound of his deep laugh sending shivers down her spine. "Come on, Janie, do you really think I'm that clueless? I heard you two going at it, so I know you did fuck him." She blushed a deep red. "Actually, what I really listened to was you. To be honest, I wish it were me that had been making you moan like that."

Janie's eyes went wide when he said this. "Mr. Calaway-"

"Please, call me Mark," he corrected her, his hand sliding up and down her arm. He saw her nipples growing hard through the fabric of her shirt, and heard her breathing grow heavy. This made him grin smugly. "You want me to fuck you, don't you darlin'?"

"Mark, please just let me go-" she once more tried to protest, when he suddenly leaned down and crushed his mouth to hers. Janie was both shocked by this, and completely turned on. His kiss was so intense and demanding, yet his lips were as soft as silk. Any defense she had against him had flown out the window, leaving her with a craving to feel him deep inside her.

When Mark finally pulled away, he asked, "Do you still want me to let you go?"

"No, Mark, please don't.," she begged him.

"Tell me what you want, then."

She hesitated, and then grabbed him through his boxers. "I want you, Mark," she whispered in a seductive voice.

Mark's eyes went wide when she did this, brought back by her boldness. Even more turned on, he once more kissed her and lifted her up with ease, setting her on the sink counter. He pulled away long enough to shut and lock the bathroom door, and went back to kissing her. His hands kneaded her breasts as his tongue dueled with hers, the whimpers she was making in her throat urging him on. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, doll-face," he murmured as he hiked her shirt up past her waist, revealing to his hungry gaze her still glistening pussy. He buried his fingers inside her, making her cry out He knew she was most likely still very sensitive, and made sure to pay special attention to her clit. Closing her eyes, she leaned back on her hands and spread her legs further apart, making it obvious that she wanted more. Mark continued to finger fuck her as he slid his other hand up her shirt and cupped her full breast with his large hand. He teased her, bringing her up to the point of climax, only to slow his pace and let her cool back down before doing it all over again.

"Mark, please," she whined after the fifth time, desperately needing to come.

"You'll come, darlin', I promise. First, I want you to suck me for a while," Mark replied, and went to undo the button on the front of his boxers, when she stopped him.

"Let me," she said, a mischievous look in her eyes, and knelt before him. "Tell me if I'm doing anything wrong," she added, and fished her hand inside the front of his boxers. Mark closed his eyes when her hand closed around his cock, and she pulled him out. The feeling of her small hand stroking him made his member quickly grow fully erect.

Janie was brought back at how big Mark got. He was a freak of nature! She suddenly wondered if maybe she had made a mistake in all of this. "Put it in your mouth, doll-face," he murmured, his voice almost urgent.

Shyly, Janie ran her tongue along the head, dwelling in the taste of him. When she felt his hand on the back of her head, and felt him gently pushing her closer to his groin, she was forced to take him into her mouth. She was only able to get half of it into her mouth, but she sucked on that half like there was no tomorrow.

Mark thought Janie looked so damn cute as she gave him head. It was obvious that she was still new to all this, but she was still doing a damn good job. He helped her out some by having her stroke the bottom half of his cock with one hand, and having her massage his balls with the other one. He groaned when she finally got the hang of it, feeling like he was in heaven. He felt his orgasm building, and as much as he wanted to shoot his load into her hot mouth, the thought of coming inside her young pussy was much more appealing. He gently had her pull away, and lifted her up onto her feet. She looked up at him with a confused expression, and he said, "As good as your mouth felt, I'm ready for that pussy of yours." Before she had a chance to react, he had his hands around her waist, and she squeaked when he lifted her back up onto the counter. He then swiftly pulled the shirt off over her head, and tossed it behind him. "Oh hell," he muttered as he gazed long and hard at her tight, luscious body. With full, round breasts, a ripped stomach, and muscular arms and legs, she had the sexiest body he had ever seen. Stepping between her thighs, Mark grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her head back as he kissed her neck.

"Uh...Mark?" she said, her mind hazy from his actions.

"Hmmm?" he murmured, making her gasp when he reached that soft spot behind her ear.

"Will you, uh...will you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

She bit her lip, and gently pulling him away, asked, "Will you kiss me again on the lips?" Janie didn't have to ask him twice, because in the blink of an eye one of his arms were around her waist, and his lips were once more on hers. She closed her eyes and sighed, officially addicted to his soft yet demanding kisses. They made her turn to putty in his hands. When he pulled away, she whispered, "Now, Mark. Now."

With that, he gave himself a couple of strokes, and slid his throbbing erection into her tight, wet heat. Her eyes went wide, and just as he covered her mouth with his hand she let out a loud cry. Mark gripped the edge of the counter with his free hand and had to stifle a moan when he was fully inside her. He knew she was going to be tight, but damn! It just wasn't possible for someone to feel this good!

"Damn, girl, you feel so fucking good," he groaned as he eased himself in and out of her wet warmth. All she could do was whimper in response, the pleasure he was giving her almost too much to handle. Grasping her ass, he lifted her closer to him, making him completely fill her. He could see in her eyes that she was wanting more, and he asked, "What is it you're wanting, doll-face? Tell me what you want."

"I...I want you to fuck me harder," she gasped, her legs winding tightly around his waist. Her brain could barely comprehend putting together words. All she could think about was the feeling of his cock deep inside her.

A low growl escaped through his gritted teeth as he started pumping his hips into hers as hard and fast as he could. This made her once more cry out and toss her head back. "Yeah, you like it when I fuck you hard, don't you?" he whispered in her ear.

"Mmm-hmm," she whimpered, desperately clinging to him. "Make me come, Mark," she then whispered.

"I think I can do that, doll-face," he replied, and started rubbing her clit as he continued to speed up his pace. She moaned loudly and gazed down at where they were joined, watching as he repeatedly disappeared into her. Janie knew she was going to be sore in the morning, but at the moment didn't give a damn.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh gawd yeah!" she moaned, her head falling back in ecstasy.

"Oh damn, darlin', I'm getting so close," Mark said through gritted teeth, trying to hold off the best he could.

"Oh shit...I think...I'm...gonna...Jesus Christ!" Janie cried out, digging her nails into his back and biting down on his shoulder as she tried to muffle her shouts of passion.

"Ah fuck!" Mark groaned as the most intense climax he had ever experienced hit him like a ton of bricks, and Janie could feel his hot, thick load rush into her. Mark's orgasm left him feeling weak and dizzy, forcing him to slump forward and brace himself against the counter. Both of them were breathless, and their bodies were covered in sweat. "Damn, darlin'," he mumbled, burying his face in her hair.

"Mark...that was absolutely amazing," Janie whispered once she caught her breath, and softly kissed his neck.

He eventually pulled away, and forced her to look up at him. "This stays between us, understand?" She nodded, and closed her eyes when he started toying with her breasts. "I'm telling you right now that this won't be the last time this happens. Anytime Greg isn't around, you're mine. Got it?"

She moaned when he squeezed her nipples. "Yes, Mark. I'm yours whenever you want me," she whispered.

He gave her another lust-filled kiss, and whispered in her ear, "Get back into Greg's room before he started wondering where you are."

She nodded, and Mark handed her the shirt she had been wearing. He then cleaned her off, and sat her back on the ground, giving her a slap on the ass before she headed out the door.

Janie stood outside Gregory's door, taking a couple of deep breaths and trying to cool herself down before heading back into the room. She slid into the bed, and jumped when she felt Gregory's arms slide around her waist. "I was wondering where you went," he mumbled.

"I just needed to go to the bathroom," she replied, snuggling against him and giving him a kiss before resting her head on his chest. As hard as she tried to think about Gregory, her mind kept wandering to Mark, and how badly she wanted to be with him again.

**THE END**


End file.
